thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of the Rock
The Kingdom of the Rock 'is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of the Rock. The Rock is not the largest, most populous, or most fertile part of the realm, but they are the richest. Full of hills and crags, the land is dotted with mines from which pour gold and silver in astonishing quantities. There are gold mines at Casterly Rock, the Golden Tooth, Castamere, Nunn's Deep, and the Pendric Hills. The Rock is ruled by House Lannister from the mighty Casterly Rock. Bastards born of noble origins in the Rock are given the surname Hill. Geography The Rock lies along the coast of the Sunset Sea, with Ironman's Bay and the Iron Islands to the north. A salient of the northeastern Rock extends near the ruins of Oldstones and the Blue Fork. Castles on the northwestern coast include Banefort and the Crag. Faircastle is located on Fair Isle, while Feastfires and the market town of Kayce are found on a peninsula jutting into the sea. Also along the coast is Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister, a fortress carved out of a massive hill of solid rock. Near Casterly Rock is Lannisport, a port and one of the largest cities of Westeros. Three days ride from the Rock is the village of Oxcross. Hills and mountain ranges are spread throughout the Rock. The headwaters of the Tumblestone and the Red Fork begin in the kingdom and flow east into the Trident. The main pass through the eastern mountains is guarded by the Golden Tooth, a castle which controls access to the river road leading to Riverrun, the seat of House Tully. Deep Den watches the eastern entrance to the Rock, with Hornvale to the north and Silverhill to the south. The southern portions of the Kingdom contain more flatland than the rest of the country and includes Cornfield and the forest by Crakehall. There are settlements which become ghost towns once nearby mines stop producing ore. Besides farming, there is also some fishery in Lannisport and on Fair Isle. History Wars and Battles of the Rock [[Aegon's Failed Conquest|'Aegon's Failed Conquest]] 1BA - 0AA: '''Aegon’s Conquest failed. His sisters and their dragons were killed. While the east was bathed in dragonflame, Aegon had wasted too many resources and lost a dragon trying to expand too quickly, and when the Great Alliance between Houses Gardener and Lannister met Aegon’s army on the Field of Valor, Aegon lost another sister, and was forced to flee in disgrace. As his armies collapsed and rebellion from his vassals was imminent, Aegon announced that he would fly his dragon to Valyria, and see what he could find to establish his kingdom anew. A year from the day he set foot on the shores of Westeros, he mounted Balerion and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again, leaving Westeros in chaos. Invasion of the Riverlands '''0AA - 4AA: '''Taking advantage of the power vacuum created by Aegon's ravaging of the Riverlands, the Westerlands, Vale, and the Reach all separately invaded the Riverlands. They each laid claim to territory, and thus a three-way war began that would see years of skirmishes and battles, some large and some small, across the war-torn Riverlands. The invasion ultimately ends in 4 A.A. with the Treaty of Harrenhal. The lands up to Oldstone, Stone Hedge, and Stoney Sept are given to Lannister rule. The lands up to Raventree Hall, Darry, and Harrenhal are given to Gardener rule. The lands up to the Saltpans, the Twins, and Seagard are given to Arryn rule. '''The War of the Red Lake 5AA: '''Lymond I Lannister declares war on the Reach, desiring to claim Red Lake. At the battle, he is given a debilitating wound by Oswin Osgrey and retreats in disgrace. Gardener refuses to give chase out of pity, and his feeling that there was sufficient humiliation given. The West is humiliated and is a shell of their former power and glory. [[The Fletcher Rebellion|'''The Fletcher Rebellion]] 21AA: '''The Fletcher Rebellion was a rebellion in the Riverlands by the man that would be known as Quentyn I Fletcher. He expelled the garrisons of House Lannister, and defeated them in battle after battle, gaining the support of many Riverlords. After slaying King Lancel IV Lannisters son, the West left the Riverlands. Making deals with House Arryn and House Gardener, the Riverlands was free. House Fletcher has ruled the Kingdom of the Trident. '''Ironborn Raids of 47AA - 49AA 47AA - 49AA: Sensing weakness from a woman ruling the Golden Throne, King Victarion I Greyjoy starts raiding up and down the coast of the West, dealing crushing defeats to the Farman's and the Westerlings. After dealing with hints of rebellion from her own lords, Queen Lorena I Lannister marched her army out of fight against the Ironborn, and put an arrow through the helm of King Victarion at the Battle of Banefort, ending the raids and restoring peace to the land. The False Storm's War 80AA - 82AA: After King Monfryd VII Durrandon slaughtered the Gardener soldiers at the Battle of Stonebridge (now Bitterbridge), it seemed that the Stormlands would conquer most of the northern Reach. Despite his bannerman's council, King Jason Lannister wished to aid the Reach and keep the balance of power. His host sets out upon a warpath and wins bloody victory after victory, starting at Red Lake. Lannister links up with Tarly and Hightower at Highgarden and marches northward along the Mander. At the Battle of the Fallen Stags, Jason Lannister personally kills Monfryd VII and all of his sons. The war is essentially over following the battle, as the new Storm King Harmon I Durrandon offers his cousin, Monfryd VII's last surviving child, as a wife to King Jason Lannister. The Backbone War 109AA: Named for what King Tywin lacked, the King was pushed into a war with a supposedly weakened Riverlands, led by a feeble King. Instead, he found himself facing an army led by a fearsome new King of the Trident. Tywin was killed on the field of battle, as he did not make the decision to retreat from an untenable position fast enough. The war ended shortly thereafter. The Worthless War 110AA - 122 AA: A series of wars fought by King Cerion Lannister to make up for the failings of his father and grandfather. He took Stoney Sept, and held Riverrun as punishment for the Gardeners. He held skirmishes against the Riverlands for over a decade.\ The Pride War and the Time of Troubles Two large scale Lannister civil wars. [[War of the Trident|'War of the Trident']] '''290AA - 292AA: '''The War of the Trident is something of a misnomer, for while most of the fighting did take place in the Riverlands, it also spread out into various kingdoms with various factions competing for control. In fact, it cannot even be considered one single war, but rather a series of wars between various kingdoms that have been lumped in to the greatest conflict of them all. The war began with the death of two Fletcher heirs at the hand of Lord Harlaw, which led into a succession crisis in the Trident. Soon, all out war would erupt. In the end, after Lannister assistance, the Trident would remain free. The Dusklands and the Claw, however, would be subjugated under King Durran Durrandon and still are to this day. Houses Sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock The principle noble houses sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock are: * House Banefort of the Banefort ** House Algood of Algood Hall ** House Hamell of Hamell Hall * House Brax of Hornvale ** House Ferren of Ferren Hall ** House Drox of Drox Keep * House Broom of the Broomfort ** House Bettley of Bettley Keep ** House Foote of Foote Keep * House Crakehall of Crakehall ** House Hawthorne of Hawthorne Hall ** House Parren of Parren Keep ** House Stackspear of Stackspear * House Farman of Faircastle ** House Clifton of Clifton * House Lannister of Lannisport ** House Lannett of Lannisport ** House Lanny of Lannisport ** House Lantell of Lannisport ** House Plumm of Plumm Keep * House Lefford of the Golden Tooth ** House Greenfield of Greenfield ** House Sarsfield of Sarsfield * House Lydden of Deep Den ** House Estren of Wyndhall * House Marbrand of Ashemark ** House Doggett of Doggett Keep ** House Moreland of Moreland Keep * House Payne of Payne Hall ** House Myatt of Myatt Keep ** House Jast of Jast Keep * House Prester of Feastfires ** House Kenning of Kayce ** House Peckledon of Peckledon ** House Yarwyck of Yarwyck Keep * House Reyne of Castamere ** House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall ** House Vikary of Vikarage Hall ** House Yew of Yew Tower * House Serrett of Silverhill ** House Falwell of Falwell Keep ** House Kyndall of Kyndall Keep * House Swyft of Cornfield ** House Garner of Garner Hall ** House Turnberry of Turnberry Keep * House Westerling of the Crag ** House Lorch of Lorch Keep ** House Sarwyck of Sarwyck Hall ** House Spicer of Spicer Hall There are also a number of unlanded knightly houses sworn directly to Casterly Rock. These include House Hetherspoon, House Ruttiger, House Westford, and House Clegane. Category:Westeros Category:Kingdom of the Rock Category:Westerlands Category:Kingdom